subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Cash Shop Monthly Challengers
Cash Shop Challengers are a feature that was introduced in 2013. Each month, there is a separate Cash Shop item Summoning Item that will unlock a new challenger in the Battle Coliseum. The item to unlock each challenger will only be on sale for one month, but once unlocked, the challenger will stay in your opponent list forever. Each year has a theme present throughout each challenger, and some years have a bit of story. Upon defeat, each opponent will drop a small amount of sp but no random items. At 5 wins, it will drop special exclusive loot. 2013 The theme for 2013 was the monthly collection's theme, and research notes. All of the items are title "Research Notes" and all also double as books. In April 2014 it was revealed that the research notes were written by another challenger, the Mad Scientist. The Mad Scientist can be unlocked by either purchasing its separate summoning item, or having all of 2013's Monthly Challengers already unlocked. The weapons are obtainable by Achievement prize for defeated said opponent 5 times. They used to be normal loot and multiple copies could be obtained by using different pets. 2014 The unlocked challenger is always a low tier bird that has to be beaten a certain amount of times to unlock a higher tiered dragon opponent. The original items could be bought at the Cash Shop for 500 each, and the secondary summoning items were Achievement prizes for defeated the former challenger 25 times. 2015 Rather than experiments gone wrong, or seasonal birds/dragons, this time we are faced with warriors of the elements, with every 4th opponent being a combination of three elements. Again, the items were only available for a limited time, about 5 weeks, being released the last week of their respective months and not retiring until the first week of the month after next. 2016 2016's theme was classic fairy tales, such as those by the brothers Grimm. In edition to the 12 Cash Shop challenger, there were also additional challengers that fit in with the theme that had their summoners sold in the Millionaire Center. This year the Cash Shop will see four different fairy tales come to life. Each tale will span three months, with its three challengers increasing in difficulty. 2017 This year's theme was lore, mythology and urban legends originating from different regions of Subeta. 2017 stopped the trend of the challengers giving out weapons. 2018 2018's theme is phobias. It's evident by the phobia books each opponent drops. Each of these opponents came about as one of the NPC's greatest fear manifested into reality. 2019 2019's theme is food coming from all regions of Subeta. The story behind each opponent is that The Old Wizard was visiting each place, sampled the food, then had a sneezing attack, a condition he dubs "Oopsitis". Each opponent drops Recipe Cards, which are readable. 2020 2020's theme is legendary beasts of all corners of Subeta. Blake Steele is on a journey to discover the mysteries of the Subetan Wilds. Category:Cash Shop Category:Battle Opponent Category:Battle